The life of a salesman or company representative is a tumultuous one. Constant travel is often required, and with such travel comes the logistical problems of transporting sample wares and presentation equipment. Whether it be driving from point A to point B, or traveling by aircraft, more equipment means a more difficult commute. For years, the daily life of a salesman has been further complicated by these factors.
Often times, a salesman will have sample products or devices and other equipment, such as a laptop computer. These products are often necessary to make a presentation to a prospective client or purchaser. However, the transportation of such materials is difficult. Expensive laptop computer equipment is often fragile and requires specially tailored carrying cases. Similarly, the products or devices being peddled are fragile and may also require special accommodations. Many times this requires the use of more than one carrying case and/or container. With each additional case, the complications involved in transportation of such increase.
Additionally, a salesman may require a display space for making a pitch or presentation. Often, cases utilized in transporting presentation equipment and various wares must be stored. This may further complicate the situation and possibly clutter the display space. Therefore, there is a need to provide a carrying case that can properly embrace both a presentation device and a sample ware, while also providing a transportable display area for both.